Who is your hero?
by Mlle-Maple
Summary: When America and England start arguing about what a real hero is, they decide to ask a specialist: a Child, as to say Sealand.


Author: Inunobaka(me )

Fandom:Hetalia

Rating:PG-13(swearing)

Title:Who is your hero?

Note: First time writing in English. I'm really sorry for the mistakes I might have made... I would be grateful if you explained to me which one I did.

Note2: Thanks to FangzOfFives w your review was really helpful, I learned a lot.

* * *

Sealand had, once again, tried to sneak in the G8 meeting. This time, his plan couldn't be a failure: He came in early, in order to trap that Jerk-England and take his place.

His plan that couldn't fail was a failure. England was already there when Sealand came in; He scolded him quite badly before making him wait outside, in the hall.

Now, the countries who were locked in the meeting room were coming out, as lunch time came.

Sealand decided to get something to eat. When he came back to the little cozy living-room reserved to the countries, he bumped in a big «Sexy 3» logo.

When he looked up, he saw America's grinning face. The young boy mumbled his apologies, before actually wonder about what he thought he just had seen. Taking a closer look at the tall man in front of him, he noticed he was wearing a white shirt with a big, red, shining "Sexy3 " written on its middle. (All that under his beloved old, dirty,stinking Bomber Jacket he was wearing for centuries. Sealand didn't really knew for how long, but since he always had known him wearing it, he assumed he had it since he left England. Because the Jerk didn't liked that kind of outfit.)

Sealand, even if he was a (self-proclaimed) nation, was also a child. As any other child, he was really curious. So he asked:

"Hey, America what is that shirt?"

"Ah this one! It's obviously because I'm the hero!"

he answered enthusiastically Sealand frowned a bit, trying to understand the logical link between the said-shirt and America's statement.

"... What?

"The hero is always Sexy!"

Once again, America was almost shining with childish happiness. It didn't last though since another voice raised, coming from a bunch of dirty blond hair emerging from the other side of the large comfortable brown sofa:

"Except for Hulk".

America tensed a bit. Sealand stayed in front of the door, watching him walking to face of the jerk who just spoke.

While the two men were staring at each other, Sealand slowly moved to get a better view on the scene, his curiosity talking again.

The glass wearing young man spoke anew:

"... What about spiderman?"

"Too white and nerdy" said England, smirking a bit.

"And Superman? Isn't he cool?"

"As to say, a man with fake muscles, wearing red underwear on top of some blue, girly tights is the best representation you have of a hero?"

England was enjoying the sight. America was reddening a bit with anger. Nobody could insult his heroes like that! He tried his best not to get too angry since it wasn't how he usually behaved.

"Then who?"

"King Arthur, of course."

America laughed at that answer, leading to England trading his smirk for and angered frown; his impressive eyebrows twitching a bit. His stare then fell on Sealand, who enjoyed watching their little argument.

"Why don't we ask someone way more specialized in that matter?"

"Who?"

"A child, of course. Sealand."

Sealand jumped a bit by hearing his name. For once, HE was involved in an important discussion between nations. His heart beating a bit out of excitement, he started speaking:

"Santa Claus is the best!"

America and England were quite surprised by that statement. They exchanged a glare, before focusing again at Sealand, waiting for what was to follow.

"Santa has a cool outfit, just warm like he needs it! During summer, it's cool, and during winter it's really warm! The inside feel like some plush! And it's red! Red is a really cool color! France once told me it was the color of passion..."

"I told you not to talk to that Frog!"

"I didn't, he did!"

"England, let him talk!"

"Ah, yes. Go ahead, Peter."

"Right! So his outfit is red like passion, which means he's passionate about his work! I think a real hero need a cool outfit that shows that he likes what he does!"

"That's right! And Spiderman does that!"

"America. Shut. Up."

"You both, let me talk already!"

"Sorry, Peter."

"So Santa is also so powerful! You see, he knows a lot of cool things. First, he knows how to guide a sledge"

"A what?"

"A sledge"

"Another one of your weird British words... Ah, now I get it! A sled?"

"If you want, now let him continue."

"So he knows how to guide a sledge. That's awesome! It's really hard to do. And he can even make it fly! It's so cool! That's what you call a great power!"

"One of the X-men can do that too!"

Sealand pouted. He was finally taking part in an adult conversation, so why wouldn't they let him speak? Seeing him like that, America grew quieter. He was interested for once.

Sealand made sure he could speak without interruption, and continued:

"So he can make the sledge fly. One of his best points is his speed. He's so fast! He can go all around the earth in one night. And he's slim too! He can go down Chimney! Do you get it? Chimneys!"

Sealand was now really excited about it. England was repressing a smile, while America was grinning happily.

They then heard someone shout the micronation's name. Sealand started running to the door happily, but before he was away, England called out:

"Sealand! What is the best point about Santa?"

Sealand turned around, smiled widely and answered:

"He's my daddy!"

And with that, he was out, more likely to find his hero.

England was now smiling, and America's smile had widened.

"Guess we both were wrong..."

"Indeed."


End file.
